Facets
by Evanescent Dementia
Summary: Countless faces, countless places, can't you hear their screams? A past, a future, an unraveling. Gaze into the mirror, what do you see?
1. Variable

**I do realize that I'm a horrible person for posting this intead of working on WOY, but the plot bunnies were attacking my brain fluids. I was compelled. **

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~**

Aizen was all about planning. He would set a plan that included everything, down to the last person's actions, no matter how insignificant. It was how he had remained in Soul Society for so long undiscovered.

How he had fooled even his own captain, and then stuck the figurative knife in his back, then got Central 46 to blame Kisuke himself.

He had even known that Shihoin Yoruichi would rescue him and Aizen's Vaizard experiments as well.

He had been planning his defection of Soul Society for _years_, **decades** even.

He had forced Kisuke's hand in putting the Hyougokyu into the Kuchiki chit, knowing Kisuke would feel threatened by Aizen's movements and have to hide the thing quickly.

Then he had whispered in the ears of some Central 46 member's ears, and quickly had them calling for Kuchiki's execution.

Kurosaki Ichigo was the variable in his plans.

He had not expected the boy to become so fond of Kuchiki. Fond enough to _rip_ his way into the very heart of Soul Society itself. Fond enough to risk his life every **second** he remained in Sereitei. Fond enough to pluck her right off the gallows stand, fighting through a slew of ranked officers on the way.

Then Kurosaki had finagled his way into Hueco Mundo to save his friend Orihime. He had decimated Aizen's Espada, along with the Shinigami captains that followed him through.

Aizen _hated_ variables.

And yet, Aizen was always underestimating Isshin's son. Ichigo seemed capable to pull strength from nowhere after Aizen thought his reserves were long exhausted. The boy was willing to go to such _lengths_ to keep those precious to him safe.

Aizen was _always_ underestimating Kurosaki Ichigo, because Aizen himself had never had anyone he cared about more than himself. People were expendable to him.

So Aizen kept on underestimating Ichigo.

And didn't stop until that slim black blade pierced his heart.


	2. Don't Speak

**I am sorry, but there will be a bit of a delay on the next chapter of WOY, because some jerk-ass at my school thought it would be fun to get into my files and delete my _completed_ chapter. I was also working free-hand and not using a crap-draft.**

**So yeah.**

**Don't hurt me.**

**Don't own anything.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

Don't speak. Maybe she won't notice me if I don't speak.

It's sort of sad, in a way, when your only wish is to be forgotten by your mother.

(Not a word.)

Ten today, won't be a good day.

She stumbled in ten minutes earlier. I made myself small.

(Not a word, not a word.)

Dinner was cold, that was today's reason.

Her dinner was cold because she was three hours later than what she said she'd be.

(notawordnotaword)

If I speak out to her, she'll hit me more.

Stay silent. Stay alive.

My name? Didn't have one.

(Not a word.)

I was "brat" or "useless" wasn't worthy of a name.

It's been three years since dad died, and I came to live with her. I miss him. If he were alive I wouldn't be here. With _her._ I hated her.

Then I hated myself for thinking mean thoughts.

She can't help that she drinks.

~.~.~.~.~

Today was different.

She came home in a blinding rage.

(Not a word.)

Apparently a neighbor had seen me, and phoned Child Services. Mom's boss had fired her.

"You worthless brat! It's all your fault!!" she kept screaming at me.

I remember her throwing things at me.

(Don't scream, don't scream.)

Then, _black._

~.~.~.~.~

There were sirens, flashing lights, a woman screaming profanity.

The pain was gone.

A man wearing a green and white bucket hat crouched over me.

"Oh!~ So you're awake are you? My name is Urahara, would you like to come with me?" A red-haired boy stood next to him, looking like he didn't want to be there.

I sat up, hearing clinking, I looked down and saw a chain hooked to my chest. I looked back up to see, the blond man smiling at me.

"But, Mother…." I looked over to the sirens, seeing my mother in handcuffs, screaming at the cops." I caught a flash of white and pink. I tried to get a closer look, but the man stopped me.

"Best not to watch. Come on, Jinta here needs a friend. What's your name, little one?" he asked me.

"Don't have one." I said, taking his hand. He reminded me of Daddy.

"From now on, your name is Ururu. Welcome to the family."

(I found the words.)

~.~.~.~

**NOW THAT I HAV WRITTEN IT, IT MUST BE CANNON!!!~**


	3. Equality

Yasutora Sado knew from that very first moment that he had met someone extraordinary. It wasn't the boy's vibrant orange hair, or his blatant disregard of the school's dress code. It was the way that the teen carried himself, that even though he was bruised and bloodied, he was someone you should respect.

And then when the thugs attacked him on the riverbank and Ichigo had saved Sado when he wouldn't fight back. Ichigo had even understood his reasoning for not fighting them. Ichigo acted tough, but Sado could tell that he was just a softy underneath.

Ichigo proved himself yet again when those self-same thugs had knocked him out and restrained him, beneath the bridge. Ichigo had saved Sado's precious memento, the only thing he had left of his grandfather.

They had made a promise, then. Ichigo would fight for Sado, if Sado would fight for Ichigo, that way, Sado would be able to fight, instead of just taking what was dished out.

And so Ichigo and Sado had passed their days, fighting as a team, as friends. They were equal in all ways, they watched each other's backs.

When Kuchiki Rukia came, Sado knew something had changed. Ichigo wasn't telling him something. Sado knew Ichigo would tell him in time, Ichigo was too honest to keep secrets for too long.

Sado would wait.

Many things happened, then. Sado fought with Rukia against a monster he couldn't see, just hear. When he thought all was lost, Ichigo appeared, saving the both of them.

Later they explained it all to him. Soul Society, Hollows, Blanks, Shinigami, everything.

And Sado knew, Ichigo and him were no longer equal.


	4. Death and His Flower

**I do not own Bleach, If I cannot buy Naruto, how would I be able to buy Bleach? **

**If I did own it, there would be a lot more Yaoi and Shounen-ai. **

**Mwah-ha!!!**

**;D**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kenpachi inevitable divides his life into two parts.

'Before Yachiru' and 'After Yachiru'.

And if pressed he would kill you on the spot, but later admit to himself that he vastly preffered the 'After Yachiru' category.

Before Yachiru was a time shaded in grays, where the only thing that mattered was blood; how much was on his blade, on him, on his opponents. How much he could spill before passing out, either from bloodloss or exhaustion.

He was sick of grays. The only color that existed was the blood falling from his wounds, others' wounds, and his blade.

And, for just a moment, when his sword bit into a person and their eyes went lifeless, the world lit up in crimson. A single flash, for a single second, lighting his world in a bloody passion.

He craved that flash, that brief spike of color, like a drug.

Kenpachi never like to think on those days, the time when he was Nameless. Even he felt a tingling of shame when he thought of the things he had done. He had not discriminated on who he killed, just as long as he found that beautiful color.

It was after having fought in a large-scale forest battle, and being the only one to survive, did he see the little girl crawling on the ground.

Kenpachi immediately knew that this little girl was his to protect, and that he would never let anything happen to her.

Her hair was pink.

Not gray; _pink!_

And though it wasn't crimson, it wasn't a bloody sign of his crimes, it was _color._

She crawled toward him, looking so fragile and utterly breakable. She reached out a tiny hand to touch the graying blood on his blade, and immediately his world was filled with colors as she laughed at the crimson staining her fingers.

Blue sky.

Green grass.

Brown dirt.

And pink hair.

Kenpachi breathed in the scents of the flowers and death.

Then he did something that sealed their bond.

He named himself the greatest fighter. The one you could cut a thousand times and he will never fall. With the surname of the district he awoke in. He named her after the person he respected most. Yachiru. With the surname of the district he found her in.

The Flower and Death.

They were opposites, and they completed each other.

And in that sky, there were seven clouds.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**I just love these two, they're so ickle.**

**The Game.**

**You've just lost it.**

**-evil laughter-**


End file.
